SG1 7 After Covenant
by VioletVision
Summary: Sam wondered, why can't he just retire so we can be together in every sense of the word? Then he walks into the room... Story Complete!
1. The Stargate Turns

7 After Covenant:

C1: Theory

**Around lunch time- SGC**

An image of her superior flashed in her mind and she turned from her journal. With her eyes closed, she envisioned him running to rescue her from Fifth's evil clutches. A phrase played in her mind, "we never leave one of our own behind." Her mind then dwelt for a moment of when Baal had captured Jack and was torturing him with acid and daggers for information. Jack had returned because of a girl that his Tok'ra symbiont left behind. The symbiont was gone now and Sam was sure that he would have gone back for anyone, but a twinge of jealousy rose up inside her. Jack. Sam wondered, _why can't he just retire so we can be together in every sense of the word? Am I losing all reason? He is my superior. When reason ends, love begins…_ Sam remembered a DVD that Janet had let her borrow before she passed away. Sam determined to take it home and to have it be her movie for the SGC get together.

**SGC: Earlier that morning**

Jack folded his arms. "Daniel, tell me again why you need to go back to that planet. Oh, and cut to the chase this time. You lost me after the first fifteen minutes."

Daniel rolled his eyes and looked at Sam who shrugged her shoulders. "Yea, just before we left yesterday on the last scheduled day to be there, we discovered a chamber with a symbol that is from the Ancients. With some more time I believe we could open…"

Jack held his hands up into the air. "What your saying is you want to go hang out for another week and look around the new room you found?"

Daniel squinted his eyes for a second then looked around then back to Jack. "Yea, basically that's it."

Jack slapped him on the back. "See wasn't that easier. Ok, you can leave in an hour and take SG-3 if ya want. Hey Carter, were you and Teal'c wanting to go with him?"

Carter stood up. "No sir, I don't think we need to be there. Besides, Teal'c is helping out with the lab guys in order to try out the new armor that might divert the energy of a staff weapon. I was actually going to go over some of my notes for the next book I am writing. It is about a new theory of Strings that they believe form the basis for everything at its most microscopic level. Atoms were once believed to be the smallest until they found what atoms were made of. Atoms are made up of protons and neutrons that have electrons on the outside. Now, this new theory is based on the belief that when you look into what makes those structures you find bands of energy called strings. The Theory of Everything from what I have read so far says that from one principle—that everything at its most microscopic level consists of combinations of vibrating strands—string theory provides a single explanatory framework capable of encompassing all forces and all matter. They are close to understanding, but the concept they are approaching it with is flawed.

"String theory proclaims, for instance, that the observed particle properties—that is, the different masses and other properties of both the fundamental particles and the force particles associated with the four forces of nature (the strong and weak nuclear forces, electromagnetism, and gravity)—are a reflection of the various ways in which a string can vibrate. Just as the strings on a violin or on a piano have resonant frequencies at which they prefer to vibrate—patterns that our ears sense as various musical notes and their higher harmonics—the same holds true for the loops of string theory. But rather than producing musical notes, each of the preferred mass and force charges are determined by the string's oscillatory pattern. The electron is a string vibrating one way, the up-quark is a string vibrating another way…"

Jack held up his hands again and shook his head with a smile. "Lets try that again. Do you want to go? The answer is no I'm guessing. Then my answer is ok. Well, my work here is done. I have to gather some stuff up for a report the President is waiting for."

Daniel and Sam gazed at each other knowing now that his short and to the point behavior was caused by his lack of liking paper work.   
"Carry on and don't forget dinner tomorrow tonight is at my place, love barbeque." Jack turned around and waved over his shoulder, "Carter, its your time to pick a movie, so no documentaries on India or quantum stuff."

Carter's Office: back to lunch time

Sam sat down in her office and clicked her computer to life. She glanced over her files on how one person wrote that Einstein was simply ahead of his time. More than half a century later, his dream of a unified theory has become the Holy Grail of modern physics. Sam closed her eyes, _everything going on here at the SGC is ahead of our time, _she thought. The strain she felt to understand the depths of other being's technology pressed on her at times, but she loved it. Sam was the type of person to bend and adapt to new information and ideas to improve on them with her imagination and intuition.

Sam turned from her computer and retrieved her journal from a locked desk drawer. She wrote the date and started writing:

_The T.O.E does seem to explain the properties of the fundamental particles_ _and the properties of the forces by which they interact and influence one another. An atom with its neutrons and electrons at the center with electrons spinning around it looks similar to a sun with planets spinning around it. The same could be said for cells within the human body. They follow the laws that are imposed upon them even if humans cannot fully comprehend the laws or how they are applied to things on a super-microscopic level up to a planetary one. Even with understanding what things are made of and seeing the perfect unity of everything, that still does not incorporate human will and behavior. Some think that humans along with dreams and the forces of gravity are nothing more then a underlying_ _microscopic physical processes involving the fundamental constituents of matter. Its not like I can add in what my dad told me the Tok'ra found out about fundamental elements…Jack._

Sam could not get the General out of her mind. She typed a few codes into her computer, and it gave her access into her personal files. There before her was a picture she had taken of Jack and another that Daniel took of Jack and her laughing together. She had digitally blended the pictures to form a large picture of them as wallpaper for her computer, but she did not have the strength to display at work for fear of someone finding it. She did have it set to her computer at home.

Lost in her thoughts of Jack as she stared at her computer screen, she leaned back and sighed. _How could I ever deceive myself into thinking that any other man could ever fill his boots?_

"What ya doing?" A low and quiet silky voice spoke in a whisper behind her.

**A/N:** Aha! Who walked into the office? We shall see.

Smile as the Stargate Turns,

Leia


	2. Movie

7 After Covenant

C2: Movie

Sam's Office

Sam jumped and turned the computer screen off. She turned directly into the gaze of the silver wolf's amber gleam. "Nothing, why what are you doing?"

The wolf entered the room and staked her in an imposing manner. Sam gasped in slightly as his strength claimed her chair. He pulled her chair over mere inches from his face as he bent down to look her straight in the eye. "What your doing. So, what ya doing?" He thought, _longing to claim you for my own. _

Sam froze in a state of panic then she relaxed, "I'm working." She thought to herself, _what am I doing? Falling in love with my superior._ _ I am dying inside every time Anise the Tok'ra comes calling for you. She does not love you as I do. Love, I love him. I love you Jack._

At that moment of Sam's last thought, she tried to have the courage to speak the words aloud. Jack's piercing stare transfixed her own as she could feel the warmth of his masculine body in close proximity to her own. A sound muted the intensity as they looked to the door.

Daniel walked in oblivious to the fact that Sam was not alone. "Yea, I left a folder in here." He caught the wicked glair in Jack's eyes within a few seconds. "Right, never mind. I'll, then, I can, ok, yeaaaa." He turned like a toy top and started back out the door.

Jack stopped him, "Hey Daniel, what ya need?"

Daniel leaned around the corner to find them standing on opposite sides of the room. He saw the frustrated expression on Jack's face and the depressed one on Carter's even though she was trying to hide it.

Sam reached for a folder. "Well, I think I will go with Daniel after all back to the planet. With your permission that is General, because I know you have that Presidential report and all."

Jack turned and resumed the oblivious expression he used to ward off anyone who might be trying to see what he was feeling. "Yea, whatever you want Carter." _I'll love you till the day I die, if ever I live that long._

**Later that Night at Jack's House**

Sam knew that Janet had told her it was a very good movie, but Sam had only remembered her saying that it was a 4 star rated movie with Gwyneth Paltrow and Aaron Eckhart called Possession. She looked around to see that Daniel was enjoying the couple looking into the history of well-known writers of the past. Teal'c seemed to be interested when the movie showed the confrontations of two worlds clashing. Jack kept looking down at his Heineken beer. _What is he thinking?_

Jack peered down at his beer again and took a swig as he thought about the movie Sam said had been Janet's. _This sexy mystery movie could be Sam and me. An intellectual woman and an adventurous man work together on something. Gosh, why is Sam looking at me like that?_

They both looked to the screen as the two characters from the past appeared at a train station walking toward one another.

Jack mused in his mind that he was the character Randolph and Sam was Christabel. Jack spoke the words in his heart as Randolph said them out loud:

"I shan't forget the first glimpse of your form…illuminated as it was by flashes of sunlight. I have dreamt nightly of your face. To walk to the landscape of my life with the rhythm of your writing…ringing in my ears."

Sam sat across the room with the same reflection that Jack was thinking as she felt the pull in her heart as she imagined herself as Christabel as the character spoke:

"I shall never forget our shining progress…towards one another. Never have I felt such a concentration of my entire being. I cannot let you burn me up, nor can I resist you. No mere human can stand in a fire and not be consumed."

Both Teal'c and Daniel paused and thought they heard Jack and Sam reciting the words from the movie. Teal'c and Daniel looked at each other. Teal'c raised an imposing eyebrow as Daniel squinted his eyes knowing it was so.

**A/N:** This is not the end…season 8 goes on. It will pick up next time in the new story: 8 After Sacrifices. But I am making a new chapter 3 to tell what happens once they are alone together…


	3. Alone

7 After Covenant

C3: Alone

**A/N:** I am just now writing the ending of number 7 now that SG-1 gave me something more to work with by season 9.

**Jack's House:**

As soon as Possession went off, Daniel stood up and took the popcorn bowl back to Jack's kitchen.

Daniel entered the living room to see Sam staring at Jack, and Jack was looking at the blank television set, "Hey, Teal'c I could give you a ride back to the SGC. I have some computer generated ruins to transcribe."

Teal'c stood, "That would be very helpful Daniel Jackson." Teal'c then turned to Jack, "Tonight was very enjoyable O'Neill, thank you."

Jack snapped back to reality and smacked Teal'c on the shoulder, "Sure thing, big guy. See you tomorrow."

As Teal'c and Daniel drove away, Jack finally noticed that Sam had been watching him the entire time.

"You ok?" Jack asked as he took a drink from his beer and set it down.

Sam just watched him move around the room, which was his natural habitat. She zoned out when the movie ended and had not returned completely. Even the sound of his voice barely penetrated the bluish haze that covered her slightly dilated eyes.

Jack started to feel a little uncomfortable by her silence. He thought, '_Why isn't she talking. She normally talks more than Daniel…well or at least as much. She looks dam good sitting on my new couch. There is something different about her. What is going on?'_

Sam leaned back into the new leather couch as she kept her eyes on the object of her obsession. She thought, '_The labyrinths of time cannot keep you from me nor can you deny me the end that my heart longs for this day. Come to me my questioning prey, it is time to play.'_

Sam pushed her high heel shoes off of her feet with a flick of her toes. With a smooth motion of her toned arms, she freed the clasp that held her light blue dress straps in place. The sides of the dress fell slightly revealing the fact that she was not wearing a bra underneath the satin material.

Jack's eyes got larger as he wondered at the women lying seductively on his couch. He thought, '_Did she have that dress on earlier? What is she doing? She is killing me here.'_

Sam slightly smiled as she could see the effect she was having on the man standing a few feet away from her. He had not taken another step closer to her. She thought, '_I will have to do something about that. I wonder if he noticed I turned music on and lowered the lights.' _

Jack was audibly breathing in rasps at this point. His eyes were roving over her reclining body that beckoned to him for attention. '_Could this be real?' _

Sam thought, '_No, the lighting and music is not what he is noticing right now. He will not talk to me about our relationship, so I will have to communicate physically. With a love like this, it is hard to be alone. I know what to do.'_

Sam had made sure to wear a pastel colored dress with no jewelry. She had on her normal perfume, so he could remember every close encounter they had with one another in the intimate moments that haunt her memories.

Sam kept one long leg stretched out in front of her as she ran a hand up the side of her thy as Jack's eyes drank in the scene. Her hand moved up to the slit of her skirt and kept going for a few inches. A seductively wicked smile spread across her pink lips as she tapped on her exposed hip with two fingers.

Jack could no longer stand idle for his love was commanding his attention to her lovely legs as she had never done before. Jack used both hands to take his shirt off over his head to reveal a toned stomach and chest. He paused for a moment as if stunned when her opposite hands slipped over side to her neck. She leaned back into the couch pushing her blond hair out of her face with her eyes closed.

Jack went forward and kneeled at her feet as her eyes locked with his. He knew her body from constant surveys over the years and countless missions, but never before had he allowed himself the forbidden caress of the texture of her smooth skin for more than a few seconds until now. His hand hovered over the outer aspect of her thy where her finger tapped moments ago.

Sam let out the breath she had been holding when Jack's heated skin made contact with her bare leg. She reclined back further into the plush surroundings that seemed to melt into the background as the sensation of his fingers on her skin danced with electricity and emerging power.

Her mind wondered over earlier events as the sounds of her own gasps filled her ears. Then she heard a whisper in her ear that only mirrored what her heart told her was true, "Never have I felt such a concentration of my entire being. I cannot let you burn me up, nor can I resist you. No mere human can stand in a fire and not be consumed…"


	4. Fire

7 After Covenant

Chapter 4: Fire

Sam listened to the whisperings in her ear with her eyes closed, which intensified the sensations that were consuming her body. She maintained control just enough to lay back and let Jack explore her now almost naked body.

Jack lowered himself back down to where he was at her feet a moment ago, but as he went he left kisses and little nips on her neck. He noticed the intense glare was still on her lovely face with half closed eyes that watched his closely.

He thought, _How is she so controlled, when I fell like a teeny-bopper? She has the look of a predator that is controlling its prey, but I am the one doing all the action…oh my gauwwwd…such long slender legs!_

Jack ran one hand over Sam's shoulder then under her back pressing the material of the garment down as he used his other arm to raise her hips a fraction of an inch. She was as a Lady of some ancient realm who was being served by an adoring subject. Jack knew this to be true, and he enjoyed it very much.

With one hand on each of her hips, Jack moved the material lower to reveal her perfect body reclining on soft leather. He returned to the side of her hip where she tapped earlier as his hand slid the material down further off of her legs. Delicate kisses of worship skimmed this area as electric tingling spread from this centralized Acropolis to the vast regions of her realm. No area went without worship. No area went without warm moist kisses of love and possessiveness.

Sam was finally reaching the threshold of her control as his mouth explored the very heart of her kingdom. She found herself soaring from her temple of desire over the fluttering winds he produced from his worship. Her hands reached for him to bring him closer and up to her for completion, but firm hands held her hips in place as her body shook in pleasurable fluttering as she fell from her pinnacle high above the realm of realty. With each rippling wind that consumed her body, words escaped her mouth in reply to the primal call one heart to another. "Jack…I love you."

Jack continued to kiss her body as she careened in ecstasy under his ministrations. He climbed over her flushed body as everything in his body screamed for hers. He hovered over her slightly on his side looking into her eyes. The question in her eyes seared his heart as he knew they could not be able to permanently be together. Could he hold back what his heart was telling him to save her the pain of him leaving for a short time? In a flash of understanding, he knew no matter what he would have to do in the next year, it would ensure they would be together till the end of their days. And for him that was enough.

"I love you Samantha." His deep voice never wavered as the heartfelt words tipped the balance of power and restraint. They wrapped their bodies together as one in a primal urge to meld completely. They silently cursed every inch of air that kept their bodies from completely touching each other. While rolling off the leather couch onto the carpeted living room floor, nothing else mattered or even entered their minds except for the ever growing fire between them that could encompass the world and consume it in a fervent fire.

The next morning, Jack watched Samantha sleep in a state of wonder this new side of their relationship. It was not simply physical, but brought with it new and almost frightening sense of expectancy and belonging. He wondered how he would ever seek another woman out while pretending to ignore Samantha. It was the only way to secure their future together, but it was the one thing he feared would destroy it.

The End…

A/N: Yep, I had to explain the reason why he was ignoring Samantha just before her dad passed on, and why he was with that other woman from the CIA.

But, when he takes the other job, they can be together because he is in a place of power…right?


End file.
